digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Shoutmon X (Special Force Squadron)
(En:) |partner=Sharek Rockwood |in-training=Compsomon |base='Shoutmon X' |champion=FuryShoutmon |ultimate=AssaultShoutmon |warp=OmegaShoutmon X |warp2=OmegaShoutmon X Superior Mode }} Shoutmon X is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Xros Wars: Special Force Squadron who is the Digimon partner of Sharek Rockwood. He is the Shoutmon with an X-Antibody in him. Appearance He appear as Shoutmon with a blue stripes on his shoulders, wearing blue chest armor, spaulders, and a belt. Description His personality is like the Shoutmon from Digimon Fusion. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an and throws it at the opponent. *'Soul Crusher': Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rowdy Rocker': Wields its mic as in . Other forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Compsomon Compsomon is Shoutmon X's In Training form. He resembles a red, miniature version of Gaossmon with blue eyes and stripes. Attacks *'Fire Blow': Spews a medium-temperature stream of fire. |- | FuryShoutmon FuryShoutmon is Shoutmon X's Champion form. He is similar to the GeoGreymon, except he is red and has spikes added on his elbows, and his helmet that has large, pointed horns that are meant to resemble Growlmon's appendages coming out of it. His arms and legs are kinda like Growlmon. His upper body is bigger and muscular, and he has a white chest like Greymon X with a belt like Shoutmon X Attacks *'Rock Flame': Spews a flash of flames from his mouth. *'Rock Burst': FuryShoutmon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of electric energy from his mouth. *'Pyro Rage': Spews out a powerful blaze alongside a roar. *'Plasma Slash': Develops plasma along the blades on both of its elbows, then strikes the opponent. *'Charge Impulse': Develops plasma on his gigantic horns, then charges with them, and pulverizes the opponent. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | AssaultShoutmon AssaultShoutmon is Shoutmon X's Ultimate Form. He is exactly like RizeGreymon, except he has a jaws, chest armor, arms, and tail kinda like WarGrowlmon and that his helmet with V-shaped crest more like OmegaShoutmon from Fusion, and have mechanical wings like MetalGreymon (2010 anime). His legs are more like RiseGreymon. Attacks *'Atomic Burst': Emits and fires a ultra-high energy beams from both of the gunports on its chest that destroys the opponent on the atomic level. *'Atomic Destroyer': Fires a barrage of ultra-high energy, homing laser beams from the eight guns on his wings and the two on his chest on the atomic level. * : Concentrates a passion of his courage into energy that surge in his fists, with which he strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance on the atomic level. |- | OmegaShoutmon X OmegaShoutmon X is Shoutmon X's digivolved form. He is like OmegaShoutmon from Fusion, except for the upper chest shape like WarGrowlmon, and shoulders and jet backs like WarGreymon X. Attacks *'Heavy Metal Vulcan': Converts the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that he fires from his chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps his opponents away from his comrades. *'Victorize Banking' * : Changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Beat Slash': Changes his feet into blades by filling them with the passion of his fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. *'Omega the Fusion': Draws the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body, concentrates it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shoots it at the opponent, blowing away even the morale of those who witness it. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction